


Saturdays

by joonseoul



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Producer Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Someone in this building is listening to my favorite song au, hyungwon is a lonely meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonseoul/pseuds/joonseoul
Summary: He felt so bad that they had to witness that. It wasn’t the first time he made a fool of himself in frount of people but it was the first time with a guy. What if they thought he was a stalker? What if they called the police on his ass and he could get jailed?-----Hyungwonho in a 'Someone in This Building is Playing my Favourite Song' AU





	Saturdays

   Ah, Saturdays. It’s a love/hate relationship when it comes to this specific day of the week. Love because there was no work and the choice of bumming around was available. But. Then again, Hate derives from the fact that there is time to actually get down to business since there is literally no other day of the week to do it. Oh, the joys of being an adult. He could just leave everything the way things are and choose not to do anything but he was raised better than that. Besides that, he knew he had run out of clean clothes and was now down to one last outfit. He also knew that he had to separate the trash and take it out, and also some bills had to be paid and ugh.

 

   He sighed into his pillow, willing for more sleep even though he knew his body had already had enough of it. Hyungwon was not fond of waking up. He did it only because he had responsibilities but if it were up to him, he would sleep for years. ‘If only we could hibernate like bears do,’ He would often think. Hyungwon reached out, bones cracking from their stiff position, to pick up his phone off of his nightstand.

 

 

>   New Message: Mother
> 
>      ‘Hyungwon, don’t forget about the blind
> 
>       date your father and I set you up with. Make su…’
> 
>   9:07 am

 

   He groaned again, louder this time, completely forgotten about it. He opened the message only to be greeted by a to-do list that included reminders for him to take a shower and take some flowers for ‘the lovely girl’.

 

   If anyone were to ever ask him what was the one thing he hated the most, he would always automatically answer blind dates. He hated having to go out to meet someone, awkwardly ask questions about each other, and make their parents happy by saying lies such as, “Yes. They were lovely, we’re planning a second date.” He hated anything that had to do with lies in the first place.

 

   Hyungwon lazily pushed himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. His reflection stared back groggily and he sneered. If only he could run away and live out his days in the countryside with peace and quiet, he would be completely happy. After quickly showering and freshening up, he set off to do his chores of the day. Having woken up pretty early (9:30 is early for this man), it gave him enough time to do everything and still probably make it to his date on time, which wasn’t till later that day.

 

   Separating his clothes, he piled the first batch into his hamper and hauled it to the laundry downstairs. The downside to the apartment he was living in was that the laundry was a shared room and he had to pay every time, hence why he doesn’t wash his clothes often. He considered his style minimalistic chic and always tried to shop for clothing that could match things he already has.

 

   He wasn’t bad to look at, at least he didn’t think so. At rare times in which he went out with his co-workers to party, he always went home with at least 5 napkins with phone numbers on them from both men and women. He didn’t mind, he found it amusing and would always chuckle thinking of the drunken men and women and their tactics to try and get him to go home with them. He never did but their attempts were hilarious to him who always tried to stay sober during these club outings.

 

_‘I'm wide awake in a dream_

_You won't let me fall asleep_

_Cause I smell your skin on my pillow’_

  

   As he was locking the door to his apartment, he was snapped out of his inner thoughts at the sound of the music. That was strange. He had never heard this song played out loud before. He reached for his phone with his free hand as he juggled the hamper in the other. It wasn’t him, his phone didn’t even have the music app open. He began to slowly walk down the hall, listening to each door he walked by. It wasn’t a large building, it being only 2 stories, so it shouldn’t be hard to find where it was coming from.

 

_‘I see your face in the dark_

_Falling like a shooting star_

_I wish for you out my window’_

 

   Since Hyungwon wasn’t much of a people person, he always found comfort in music. He could listen to anything you recommended him, in any language, and he would probably love it (Except American Country music, he couldn’t stand it). One day after leaving his Youtube to autoplay music videos while cleaning, he came across the Mexican sibling duo Jesse & Joy and he instantly fell for their music and looked for the translations of their songs. When the duo released the English version of his favourite song, he was over the moon. He knew though, that since it was a song that wasn’t Korean or American, no one would know about the said duo.

 

_‘I still feel you lying here with me_

_I still hear the sound of your heartbeat’_

 

   He was at the end of the hall when he finally found the apartment that had been blasting the song. Apartment 210. Hyungwon lived all the way back in apartment 202 so to be able to hear the song from that far must have meant that the person living in the apartment was either hard of hearing or just crazy. Hyungwon stood in frount of the door for a good while, listening to the chorus play out. He was seriously considering knocking but what in the world would he say? “Hey, this might sound crazy but that’s my favourite song and not a lot of people know about it so I decided to knock to come see what you looked like.” He shook his head, how ridiculous. How could he do that?

 

   He wasn’t given much time to react when the song suddenly stopped and the door swung open. He wanted to die. Everything was like slow motion, it barely gave him enough time to register the person in frount of him. It was a man. Blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a baby face but his body was well built. Hyungwon could only feel his mouth flap open like a fish out of water while the man only gave him a confused look.

 

   “Umm… Is there anything I could help you with?” The man spoke, his voice was so nice. A slight lisp, but nice.

 

   Hyungwon shook his head and coughed in embarrassment, “Oh uh no, sorry, I dropped something. Yeah, that’s it. Bye,” Was all he could get out before he scrambled down the stairs towards the laundry room.

 

   Damn his lack of human socialization. He must have looked like a damn fool. After setting the load to wash, Hyungwon could only slam his head onto the washing machine a couple times as he groaned. He told a lie, damn it. How embarrassing. He couldn’t get over the confused look the poor man had given him. Hyungwon knew he wouldn’t be able to show his face for a long time. He had ruined the day for himself and he began to reconsider going out at all. He could live with skipping one date, right? He’d never miss any of the dates, even if they were set to be failures from the beginning. Disappointing his parents was something he never wished to do. He had only experienced it once and it was not pleasant at all.

 

   His mind would go back to the man. Why the hell did he say “Yeah. That’s it.”? Who in the world does that? No wonder he looked so confused. Hyungwon would have the same reaction if a tall, lanky man was standing in frount of his door with a flapping mouth. He felt so bad that they had to witness that. It wasn’t the first time he made a fool of himself in frount of people but it was the first time with a guy. What if they thought he was a stalker? What if they called the police on his ass and he could get jailed?

 

   With a hefty sigh, realizing he was overthinking again, he picked up the empty hamper before making his way carefully back to his apartment. He tried to make sure the coast was clear before he sped down the hall.  It would be impossible to avoid it completely since it was conveniently by the stairs. When he made it safely back into the confines of his apartment, he decided to just shake it off before continuing to work on his duties. He texted his ‘date’ as well as his parents, deciding to just ditch it all and give the excuse that a work-related incident had appeared. Another lie, but he didn’t want to think about it too much. Once promising to reschedule, he was free for the rest of the day and it gave him a complete sense of peace and tranquility that he had not felt in awhile.

 

   It was well into the evening, Hyungwon had managed to actually deep clean his apartment and the pain of hunger was beginning to gnaw at his stomach. He finished the last of his tasks and checked the fridge for any food which only lead to being greeted by half a gallon of milk and some leftovers from who knows when. He threw both of them away, making a mental note to grocery shop the next day. Luckily, his neighborhood had a good assortment of stores he could visit and get good deals on his groceries. He shut the garbage can and gathered his things to go out.

 

   He tried to not frequently spend money on takeout but he allowed himself to when circumstances like these occurred. He treated himself to his favourite jokbal place over in Geongdok-dong which wasn’t too far from his place and the service was fast and friendly. The grandma that worked there always recognized him and always tried to throw in free samples always telling him that he, “Looked too skinny.” That he needed “to eat to grow strong and healthy!” It reminded him of his own grandmother and tried to never reject any of the old woman’s kindness.

 

   On his ride back, he made up his mind to stop by the convenience store in frount of his apartment complex for a beer… or three. Depending on his mood by the time he gets there. Getting drunk at home alone on a Saturday night sounded amazing to Hyungwon at the moment. It wasn’t something he did on a regular basis, only doing it when he realized his life was getting a little bland. Once he was off the bus, he switched his music to play Jesse & Joy while meandered into the tiny store. He didn’t really notice his surroundings since he only focused on his main destination to the beer section of the refrigerators. After picking up a couple of his favourite beers and a pack of salty snacks, he made his way out of the shop to the small sitting area and plopped down on the nearest available seat. He pulled out the snacks and cracked open a cold one before taking a long swig.

 

   He sighed in content and looked up at the night sky. The pollution of the city made it a bit difficult to see any stars but a couple were able to shine through the smog in the sky, but to Hyungwon, it seemed beautiful. The fact that a star could shine so bright despite the ugly veil made Hyungwon feel like he too could someday be like that star in his own way. He chuckled to himself as he took another swig, that was far off and he was okay with that.

 

   “Hey! You’re that guy!” A voice exclaimed, causing him to choke on the swig. He felt a hand quickly pat his back helping him calm down. “Woah there! I’m sorry! I never meant to startle you. You good there?”

 

   Hyungwon managed to nod as he coughed out the last of the liquid stuck in his throat and wipe away the tears that had formed in his eyes. He looked up only to freeze in his movements as soon as he recognized the owner of the voice. It was the guy from that morning.

 

   ‘ _Shit. Shit. SHIT. ABORT. RUN. GO HYUNGWON._ ’ Was all he could think while the rest of his body remained frozen.

 

   “Do you mind if I sit with you?” The blonde male asked as he pulled out the seat next to him, not waiting for an answer. Hyungwon had no idea what to do. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place by being nice or making a run for it. He felt himself look away and sweat bullets as the man stared at him. He could already hear his mother in the back of his head as she yelled at him to be nicer.

 

   “Oh uhh. Yeah. That’s fine.” He managed to squeak.

 

   The man chuckled and sat back in his chair as he waited for his ramyun to cook. An awkward silence filled the air as Hyungwon paused his music and continued to drink his beer. The man was staring at the sky curiously before Hyungwon noticed the slight sigh he gave before turning his attention back to him.

 

   “So. You left pretty quickly earlier. Never gave me the chance to try and strike up a conversation or anything.”

 

   Hyungwon felt his ears get hot as he thought of an excuse to give, “Yeah sorry… I was in a rush?” He wanted to slap himself. Why did it come out as more of a question?

 

   “I could tell!” He laughed. He had a pretty nice laugh, “I’m Hoseok but my friends call me Wonho.” He extended his hand and Hyungwon hesitantly gave his own hand. He had a strong grip and his shake shook Hyungwon’s entire body.

 

   “I’m Hyungwon. Just Hyungwon.” Nice introduction.

 

   Another silence settled in the air as Wonho began to eat his food. Hyungwon was unsure of how to continue the conversation. Something about Wonho’s bright responses made Hyungwon a bit insecure. What if he was too boring for him? He seemed like a really cool guy with his leather jacket and ripped jeans. Hyungwon was dressed pretty casually in just a plain blue long sleeve and dark skinny jeans. He did want to bring up the music but what if Wonho found out he was actually creeping around the second floor trying to find who was playing the song.

 

   “So. How long have you been living here?” Wonho asked, making Hyungwon thankful that he didn’t have to be the one to speak first.

 

   “Hmm.” Hyungwon cleared his throat, “It’s been about… 3 years now?”

 

   Wonho hummed as Hyungwon continued, “As soon as I graduated, I landed a job pretty quickly.”

 

   “So you’re a studied man! That’s great. I wish I could have gone to school. As soon as I finished high school, I decided not to continue schooling and tried to pursue music.”

 

   Hyungwon’s interest was peaked and he straightened up in his seat a bit. “Really?”

 

   “Yeah. It’s been going pretty well. Not a lot of people know of my music but I enjoy it regardless.” Wonho shrugged. Hyungwon guessed that that was the reason he blasted music. Maybe bringing it up wouldn’t be so bad...

 

   “So.. Uh. I noticed earlier that you had your music on pretty loudly.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

 

   “Oh! Was it too loud? I’m sorry! I was unpacking my things and I guess I never noticed It was too loud.” He bowed but Hyungwon shook his hands in a rush.

 

   “NO!! No no! That’s not it!” Wonho lifted his head as he explained himself, “It’s just… You played my favourite song. Not a lot of people know about it.”

 

   Wonho’s face seemed to light up at the mention, “You know Jesse and Joy!? Wow! That’s unheard of! How great! We have something in common!”

 

   Hyungwon wanted to unload all of his fanboy comments. Every time he tried to strike up a conversation at work, no one would listen to him. He just didn’t want to scare the man away by speaking so quickly so he gulped back his excitement and slowly began to talk about his favourite song. The responses the blonde man gave Hyungwon made him more and more excited. They eventually talked about other music and Wonho’s own creations. He learned that Wonho was actually a producer at Starship Entertainment. He hadn’t been there for long but had recently landed the job by having a few connections. He had yet to release a song but he was in works to produce music for a group set to debut later that year. After some time, Wonho had already finished his food and he invited Hyungwon back to his apartment to continue their conversation. They were now seated at the small dining table Wonho had, drinking the rest of Hyungwon’s beers.

 

   “That’s amazing.” Hyungwon smiled, “I’m glad you’ve made it this far!”

 

   Wonho blushed and laughed, “It’s been a struggle but it’s been worth it. I’m just taking things one step at a time.”

 

   Hyungwon nodded in agreement, that was the best way to usually take things. Taking the last sip of his drink, he checked the time on his phone only to find it to be midnight. “Oh wow, It’s pretty late. I should let you rest.” He began to stand up and clean up. Wonho’s face seemed to fall as he helped him clean up. He leads him to the door and they stood there awkwardly.

 

   “So that was nice.” Wonho chuckled, “We should do this again… Soon?”

 

   To Hyungwon, this felt like what all of the drunken men and women tried to do when he went out. Except he was sober, and Hyungwon actually liked him. He was a really nice person and he seemed to be a hard worker. And even if it wasn’t what he thought, Hyungwon wanted to see him again too.

 

   “Yeah. Of course! Next time we could get together at my place.” Hyungwon suggested. “Um. I noticed you haven’t gone grocery shopping… I’m going tomorrow… I could show you the nearest supermarket... Ahem, since you’re new to the neighborhood.” Smooth one.

 

   Wonho smiled and nodded, “Sounds great! Just let me know when you’re going so I can get ready on time!”

 

   Hyungwon nodded and bid him goodnight. He walked back to his apartment with a goofy grin on his face. Maybe Saturdays aren’t as bad as he thought they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Yume here :'). I haven't written a fic in at least 4 years so I'm a bit rusty. (I apologize in advance for any mistakes). I've been dying to write a Hyungwon/Wonho fic and I really liked the sound of this AU. The song that Hyungwon is talking about is called 'Echoes of Love' by Jesse & Joy. I was looking through an AU list and the song was playing so I thought why not haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
